florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Trade Routes
Trading goods is a great way to make money in Mount & Blade: Warband. In this article, you learn example price ranges and thresholds (to buy under X, to sell over Y) for the most profitable goods. You also learn an example trade route that goes around all Calradia in Warband. The tips and informations originate from Tale Worlds Forum and are just summarized here. You can learn all this info in game, by doing trading, using the asses good deals option in the marketplace of the towns, using the Merchant's Ledger, talking to the guild master about trade and production of the different cities, so consider the information below. Also, there are a lot of trading opportunities not all can be listed here. Thus, feel free to experiment and take on the opportunities you see. *'Travel fast:' **give riding skill and horses to all companions, **invest in pathfinding skill (e.g. increase the skill with one companion and have two points on your own), **prefer cavalry over infantry (for trading journeys), **keep the army size small (but high enough to "scare" bandits away), **keep the morale of the army high, **have 6 horses in your inventory (as "pack" horses) - the cheapest you can find (quality of the horse doesn't matter). *Put points to inventory management (at least 2) to have more space for goods. *Visit the villages near the towns for cheap goods. *If you increase trading skill with one of the companions, put 2 points in it for your character to get the +1 extra. *Get some experience and levels before you start "heavy trading", as you will run into robbing attempts when entering marketplaces and you'll have a better chance dealing with the robbers if you have some combat skills (and good weaponry, it's good to have a bow/crossbow). *(Optional) Do quests for the towns to improve your relations. You'll get better prices this way. To get the quests, talk to the guild master. You get experience while at it, and it's a welcome change to the trading as well. Be careful with bandit quests thou if you're low level. The following price ranges provide an orientation on profitable prices for buying and selling. The prices refer to "normal" goods without special quality modificators. If you see goods under the threshold buy it. And only sell if the price is high enough. If you need to empty inventory, any price over the buying threshold is profit, so it's OK to "dump" inventory if you know that the next cities in your route don't pay well for those goods. BUY under X means buy when the buying price is below X. SELL over Y means sell when the selling price is over Y. Most Profitable Goods *Iron. BUY under 150, SELL over 300 *Salt. BUY under 150, SELL over 270 *Oil. BUY under 320, SELL over 450 *Tools. BUY under 380, SELL over 450 *Velvet. BUY under 700, SELL over 950-1000 *Wine. BUY under 200, SELL over 300 *Spice. BUY under 600, SELL over 800 *Flax. BUY under 100, SELL over 150 *Linen. BUY under 220, SELL over 350 *Wool Cloth. BUY under 200, SELL over 270 "Filler" Goods Buy these to avoid travelling empty, if the above are not available. *Date Fruit. BUY under 70, SELL over 120 *Fish. BUY under 30, SELL over 100 *Hides. BUY under 90, SELL over 100 *Grain. BUY under 30, SELL over 50 If you don't have much trading skill in your party, or the economy in the towns is a bit off because of wars etc, you might not get prices as high, so do drop them by ~10% or so, e.g. SELL iron over 270, SELL salt over 250 etc. For buying, avoid buying for higher than the threshold. Just move on to another city. This trade route is originated from Me, Floris After Action Report by Monnikje. It's a complete route around Calradia, focusing on the most profitable (small) routes and most profitable goods (only buying "filler" goods in between to avoid travelling empty). If some goods are not available or not available below threshold price, wait for a day or just move on (usually you should move on). Sell to the other merchants if the goods merchant runs out of money and the price is still high enough (the arms/armor/horse merchant). # Ruvar, a village near Wercheg: BUY UNDER: Salt 150 # Wercheg: BUY UNDER: Salt 150, Hides 90 (although not too much of them) # Curaw: BUY UNDER: Iron 150, Tools 380, SELL OVER: Salt 270 # Ismarala, a village near Curaw: BUY UNDER: Iron 150 # Fenada, a village near Sargoth: BUY UNDER: Flax 100 # Sargoth: SELL OVER: Salt 270 # Tihr: SELL OVER: Iron 300, Tools 450 # Kwynn, a village near Sargoth: BUY UNDER: Flax 100 # Sargoth: BUY UNDER: All of the Flax 100 and Linen 220, Wool 70 # Uxkhal: SELL OVER: Hides 100, Wool 120 # Suno: BUY UNDER: Oil 320, Wine 200 # Shariz: BUY UNDER: Date Fruits 70, SELL OVER: Linen 350, Wine 300 # Durquba: SELL OVER: Flax 150 # Ahmerrad: BUY UNDER: Iron 150, Wool 70, SELL OVER: Wine 300 # Bariyye: BUY UNDER: Date Fruit 70, Iron 150, Salt 150, Tools 380, SELL OVER: Linen 350, Wine 300, Wool 120 # Iqbal, a village near Bariyye: BUY UNDER: Salt 150, Date Fruit 70 # Fishara, a village near Bariyye: BUY UNDER: Salt 150, Date Fruit 70 # Uzgha, a village near Ahmerrad: BUY UNDER: Iron 150 # Tulga: BUY UNDER: Spice 600, Salt 150, SELL OVER: Iron 300, Date Fruits 120 # Ahmerrad: BUY UNDER: Iron 150, SELL OVER: Spice 800 # Durquba: SELL OVER: Spice 800 # Jelkala: BUY UNDER: Velvet 700, Fish 30, Hides 90, SELL OVER: Iron 300, Salt 270, Tools 450 # Veluca: BUY UNDER: Grain 30, Hides 90, SELL OVER: Fish 90, Velvet 950 # Uxkhal: SELL OVER: Grain 50, Hides 100, Salt 270 # Suno: BUY UNDER: Oil 320, Wine 150, SELL OVER: Grain 50, Hides 100, Salt 270 # Praven: BUY UNDER: Wool 70, SELL OVER: Oil 450, Salt 270 # Yalen: BUY UNDER: Wine 200, Wool 70, SELL OVER: Salt 270 # Jelkala: BUY UNDER: Fish 30, Velvet 700 # Shariz: BUY UNDER: Date Fruit 70, SELL OVER: Fish 100, Wine 300 # Dhirim: BUY UNDER: Iron 150, SELL OVER: Velvet 1000 (Optional: Visit Narra and Ichamur. Sell according to thresholds.) # Tulga: BUY UNDER: Spice 600, SELL OVER: Iron 300, Wool 120 # Bariyye: BUY UNDER: Iron 150, SELL OVER: Velvet 1000 # Ahmerrad: BUY UNDER: Iron 150, Wool Cloth 200, SELL OVER: Spice 800 # Durquba: SELL OVER: Spice 800 # Halmar: BUY UNDER: Salt 150 # Dhirim: BUY UNDER: Iron 150, SELL OVER: Wool Cloth 270 # Reyvadin: SELL OVER: Iron 300 # Khudan: SELL OVER: Iron 300 # Rivacheg: SELL OVER: Iron 300 If you have inventory space between towns (could not get enough cheap goods), stop in villages on the route (don't go off it too much thou) and buy cheap items. Also, buy variety of food from those villages (to keep) army fed and morale high). This money will help the economy of the town as well. de:Handelsrouten Category:Advice Category:Finances Category:Floris 2.54